Hot & Cold
by FlyingSushii
Summary: Can Yamaken and Haru's rivalry slowly build up into a strong friendship and eventually a twisted love affair? Warning: will eventually contain fluffy yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His eyes wandered the world around him... again, and again, and again. In reality, he was lost. In his head, he was simply passing by multiple buildings that were strangely all identical. Perhaps it was his lack of interest in the world that he never seemed to remember what it looked like. Or maybe he's just easily distracted by the many thoughts that wandered his mind. Either way, he kept going. For one straight hour to be exact.

"Yamaken-kun." A recognizable voice directed at the blonde who had his fingers strangling to free a twig from his hair. His face grew slightly annoyed after several failed attempts.

He sighed and glanced over at the only person who he knew that would have such a voice so void of emotion. Her facial appearance was no different and also lacked that little bit of thrill and her obsession over studying wasn't any exciting either. She was plain one way or the other. _How did I ever fall in love with someone like that? _Yamaken thought.

"Yamaken, are you listening? Yamaken-kun." Shizuku's voice echoed in his head for long minutes and when he finally came back to his senses, she had her hands on the twig that was wrapped around the blonde strands of his hair, "Got it." She said and put the frail piece of stick into his palm. He stared at her for a few seconds processing what had happened before nodding.

"Thanks." The words that came from his mouth tasted almost bitter sweet somehow. He never thought that this one girl could get him so flustered mentally and emotionally, but he wanted to be close to her even if she did make him act like a total dork, "Mizutani." He absentmindedly called out to her as she was about to make her leave.

Before Yamaken could take back what was said Shizuku had already faced him with the same blank face and replied, "Are you lost?"

"No." He scratched the back of his neck struggling to continue, "I was just... Do you... Can I walk with you? Just for a little while. To kill time." His face grew a bright red. He had a hand over his mouth and looked over at Shizuku only long enough to see her nod before walking up to her side. There was no conversation between the two along the way but he still felt a warm feeling inside. Well, just until he noticed that they were standing right in front of the batting cage where Haru could possibly be.

"I'll be going now, unless you'd like to come in with me." Shizuku spoke. There was a sound of rampaging foot steps that distracted Yamaken from replying.

"Yamaken!" A voice boomed throughout his head. He didn't need to guess to know who it was. A fist aimed for the collar of his sweater and his feet no longer made contact with the ground. Haru swung his body towards a stone wall where he fell and hit the front of his head. Shizuku was shouting in the background, only one of them paid attention to it. Yamaken squinted at the blurred vision and brought his hand up to his face to find blood smeared across his fingers. _At this rate, he'll actually kill me_ he thought. Yamaken strained to get up only to be pushed back down and hit the end of his elbow.

"Even if I do try to explain he wouldn't stop to care what I say." Yamaken mumbled to himself. His vision was spinning, though his legs managed to get him back up. He could see through the corner of his eyes that Shizuku was able to tame Haru before he completely knocked the little bit of life that Yamaken still had.

When all seemed almost peaceful, Yamaken was interrupted before he could stammer away like nothing happened and attempt to treat the wound on his own, "I'll get a first aid kit. Haru, apologize." And with that Shizuku left the two alone.

There was a three second silence. Haru had his eyes narrowed at Yamaken the whole time. Yamaken was too busy trying to regain his vision and keep the blood from dripping down into his eye to notice. Haru began to observe his companion who's legs constantly failed to keep stable and face looked confused in a way, "Oi, Yamaken. Are you okay?" Haru asked, slightly shaking the blonde, "Kenji?"

Haru's eyes mirrored Yamaken's dead-like ones and the boy in Haru's hands suddenly collapsed. "Yamaken. Yamaken!" Haru tried to awaken him but when there was no reply Haru swiftly threw him over his back like a bag of rice and bolted for the nearest hospital.

* * *

"So, is there anything wrong, doc?" Haru asked impatiently, eyes steadied on the blonde who laid silently in the cotton fabric of the hospital bed. His feet began tapping against the metal stand over and over again like he was affected by ten doses of coffee.

"It'll be fine. He seems to have been over active especially with the severe cold that's been running through his system. Just make sure when he wakes up that he gets the rest he needs and doesn't move around or stress out too much. And about the injury on his head, It'll heal up as long as it doesn't get infected and that you change the bandage often. " The doctor quickly scribbled one last thing down on his clip board and left the room. _So it wasn't my fault _Haru thought, almost relieved.

He turned his attention back to Yamaken, a finger pushed down on his cheek, "Then what were you doing outside while you were sick." He thought aloud, running his fingers through the black hairs that fell down in his eyes.

"Don't touch me." Yamaken mumbled through a cough.

"So you're awake." Haru smiled and began messing up the golden locks on Yamaken's head knowing that he hated it, "Wow, your hair's soft. Almost like cotton candy." Haru's laugh made it hard for Yamaken to stay annoyed with him. He rolled his body to the opposite side of Haru and pulled the white sheet over his head only to find Haru hovering over him.

"I said don't touch me!" Yamaken growled as he shot his body up, carelessly meeting heads with Haru. Haru rubbed his forehead with the bottom of his palm all while sitting at Yamaken's feet. Yamaken did the same though his breathing grew heavy. He sighed and swung his feet towards the floor, "I'm leaving."

"What are you talking about? How are you supposed to walk home without a GPS." Haru sneered, "Or a wallet." He finished, swinging the piece of leather back and forth in his hand like a fan. The look in Yamaken's eyes glinted a look almost as deadly as to when Haru was in his vicious state.

Yamaken neared the delinquent, "Haru, this isn't funny."

"Neither is you being out with Shizuku even when you have that cold." Haru hissed.

"So is that what it's about? I just happened to bump into Mizutani, why would I be interested in a study bug like her anyways?"

"You should ask yourself that." Their conversation stopped there. Yamaken was dazed at Haru's remark. _Why do I like her? _The thought was once again in his mind.

Yamaken looked back at Haru who looked like he just killed a cat. A cold sigh escaped his lips, "Haru, it's late and I need a place to stay." He said coldly, "And... I'm sorry." Yamaken's eyes met the ground. They were both guilty, he knew that. But if no one apologized, the whole thing would have just been wrong.

Haru scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I mean, about the throwing you into the wall thing."

"I'd rather you not bring that up."

"Alright."

* * *

They both walked back to where Misawa was probably waiting for Haru or possibly not caring at all. Yamaken agreed to sleeping on the couch. Haru stood next to Yamaken with a blanket, looking like an excited puppy, "Y'know, this is kind of like a sleepover." He chuckled, "I've never been to one of those before. So, um, Yamaken, then is it okay if I-"

"Go for it." Yamaken yawned and began wrapping himself in the blanket that Haru handed to him. Haru soon after jumped onto the other end of the coach with a dainty little smile although he was a tad bit shocked that Yamaken agreed so quickly without another argument or a straight out no for an answer.

There were foot steps along the stairs where Misawa appeared, "Hey, do you-" His eyes met the two boys that laid asleep on each end of the coach. He stared at both Yamaken and Haru a little surprised and like any other person, pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. He smiled and switched off the lights, "Good night."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first _My Little Monster_ fan-fiction but not my first yaoi-fic. Yes, this will eventually contain yaoi (If you haven't already read the description) but it's fluffy yaoi and not that lemon stuff. I've never done one of those. I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC but if they are please do tell me and how I could fix that. I only watched the anime but still fell in love with it. I ship Kenji and Shizuku, no hate. Review please :)**

**P.S. if you still want some Shizuku X Kenji & Shizuku X Haru in this story then just tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A warm breathe danced against the pale skin of Yamaken's forehead. Although it was ignorable at first, a scratchy feeling followed. Yamaken squinted his eyes later letting them flutter open. His mind was still dazed and couldn't process the situation at first. The set of eyes staring down on him and was rather strange than threatening until he realized who the intruder of his personal space was and shot his body up, carelessly meeting heads with the intruder, also known as Haru.

"You really got to stop doing that." Haru murmured through the dim light of the moon, his palm once again rubbing his head.

"I'll stop when you quit crawling on top of me while I'm asleep." Yamaken huffed, his eyes peered over at the delinquent who happened to have bandages held in his mouth and a bottle of liquid to aid infections. He struggled to understand why Haru possessed those items but knowing him there could be several ways he would have used them for. Yamaken raised a finger at the two objects, hoping for an explanation.

Haru's eyes followed the direction of Yamaken's finger and nervously laughed, "Oh, doc says to make sure the injury on your head wasn't infected and to change the bandage often." He said, all while waving the objects back and forth.

"And you couldn't have done it while I was awake?" Yamaken sighed, tiredly slipping back into the blanket for another round of rest.

Haru bent over and wrapped the edge of the blanket around his fingers, pulling it so that Yamaken's waist and up was exposed to the cool room air, "Well, if I waited for you to get up, you would have said that it'll be fine and that you could deal with it yourself." He muttered, crawling back above Yamaken's body to lift the old bandages from his forehead only to be squatted by Yamaken's hand in a miserable motion.

Yamaken was too drained of energy to argue back and only bothered to nudge away Haru's hovering body. The routine continued and both ended up fast asleep, bandages spread across the floor and a bottle of liquid somewhere crammed between the cushions of the coach.

* * *

"Haru." Yamaken called in synched with his shoves an effort to get the body, that was fairly larger than his own, off of him. His eyes wandered down at the raven haired head that stayed buried in his neck and repeated the name, "Haru, Yoshida Haru." At first, Haru's hand slowly risen into the air but plopped right down on the Yamaguchi's face. A vein popped on his forehead.

Yamaken laid there, nailed against the couch, for almost an hour before he felt something vibrating against his leg. The strange vibrating seemed to come from Haru's leg pocket. He stretched his arm towards the pocket and wedged it between his middle and pointer finger, carefully turning it into his palm. Yamaken flipped open the cell and mindlessly answered the call.

"Yo."

The blonde hadn't known what he'd gotten himself into after the caller spoke, "Hello, I don't suppose this is Haru." A chuckle followed after the voice, "Sorry to call this early, Yamaken, but I was hoping to speak to my younger brother." Yamaken's eyes widened and his grasp tightened onto the phone.

"H-Haru... He left his cell phone lying around so I happened to have it." Yamaken held in a sigh, thinking that he'd fooled Yūzan, and he did. Just until Haru began sleep talking about some rooster. Yamaken quickly slapped his opposite hand over Haru's mouth.

There was a short silence during the call, "I may be mistaken but was-"

"Cat!" Yamaken shot back, interrupting Yūzan mid-sentence. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "That was my cat, he's just a little moody."

"Is that so... Does it have a name?"

"Excalibur. I should get going now since this isn't my-"

"What breed?"

"Um, I really have to go... to feed the cat! Bye." Yamaken rushed his thumb for the off button and swiftly placed the phone back into Haru's pocket. He exhaled the aching breathe that stayed trapped the whole call and raised his knee only to find it brush against something hard, a small moan escaped Haru's lips. Yamaken's pale cheeks were coloured a hot pink and his knee pulled back, frozen. _Shit, shit, shit _The curse was chanted in his head.

Yamaken's eyes turned towards the window, the sun was barely peeking from behind the mountains. He let a hand slightly pull at Haru's hair, "Wake up." Irrationally, when the first time failed, he pulled harder, "Haru, wake up." And then harder, "Yoshida Haru, wake up." And at the forth time, "Wake-" He was interrupted.

"Will you shut your mouth for one minute?!" An uproar occurred, dangerous brown eyes gazed down on Yamaken who looked perplexed at the sudden noise. The innocent sleeping Haru was awake with a hand across Yamaken's neck, leaving the pale skin bruised red. The more he gazed up at the vicious pair of eyes, the more hypnotized and weary it looked rather than angered.

Yamaken quickly kicked Haru across to the other side of the couch, making it his chance to run. As he was about to take his last step from the couch, Haru's hand wrapped around his ankle and yanked at it, leaving Yamaken face down on the floor. Noises from broken vases, landsliding vending machines, thumps and slams, all travelled up stairs leaving the whole building vibrating.

In one of those rooms, an annoyed, irritated Misawa awoken. His feet restlessly shuffled across the small tattered bedroom and down the stairs where he yawned, stretched, and blinked at the sight of the disastrous looking place where the idiotic chaos took place. He scanned from wall to wall for the main cause of the whole thing where he found the delinquent and the blonde both hanging from Yūzan's grasp. Yūzan greeted his cousin with a small smile.

"I believe one of these are yours." The elder Yoshida chirped, pushing Haru forward, his grip tightened around Haru's collar, "Although, I'd prefer to borrow both of them. Ten minutes will do."

"Three." Misawa spoke through his cigarette, still able to emphasize the word.

Yūzan nodded politely and pulled the two out through the building's exit. He sat them down on a near by bench, still smiling, "So how's Excalibur?" Yūzan faced Yamaken, ignoring his brother's existence.

Yamaken replied with a confused look which Yūzan registered and pulled a can of cat food from his bag. Yamaken's eyes widened for a split second as did Haru's, "Oh, the cat, of coarse. He's doing fine." His voice was obviously filled with anxiety and his expression reflected it.

Yūzan placed the can of food in Yamaken's lap,"I thought the poor thing would be hungry since you've been here all night, am I wrong?" He plastered on a childish look though his words reeked of a mischievous aura, "You should try turning the phone off rather than leaving it on mute next time you lie. An awful liar at that... Oh, I brought treats." He retrieved a bag of candy and handed it to the two.

Just this once, Haru bothered to look his brother in the eye and directly speak to him, "What are you talking about, Yoshida?" His voice felt more empty than anything Shizuku could have pulled off.

"How cold, you could have at least addressed me by my first name." Yūzan faced his imaginary watch, "Ah, Misawa's strict three minutes are up, I have to go or the grump will pummel me with a bat. You know how he's moody from 7a.m 'till noon." He ran across the street before any more contact, both Haru and Yamaken's eyes tailed the back of his head until he disappeared around the corner."

Haru let his eyes shut in the rising sunlight, his lips still moved, "Do you mind explaining, Yamaken?"

"If I did, it would be awkward for the both of us." Yamaken's answer was vague but Haru accepted it without another pointless argument. They both sat there in the midst of the sun's weak rays that slowly filled the world in bright light.

"I'm surprised you haven't left yet."

"You still have my wallet."

"..."

"..."

Yamaken spoke again in a calm and settle way, "And you still need to change my bandages." He turned his head to find Haru with the same over cheerful expression, the delinquent bolted into the building to grab the treatments. Yamaken half smiled, clutching onto the candy bag. Yes, Haru was oblivious, naive, innocent, violent, short-tempered, but... _As much as I hate to admit it, I see why Shizuku is fond of him. He's a good friend. The kind of person you don't mind having around. Like a puppy. Annoying, but still easy to deal with, most of the time. I don't even like cats _Yamaken drowned in his own thoughts.

"Got it!" Haru cheered, running up to Yamaken to dispose of the bandage. He pulled his face close to the scar and smeared a creamy substance over it. Yamaken winced at the stinging shock. Haru carefully put on the new bandage with a smile, "Done." He cocked his head to the side and placed a leather wallet into Yamaken's palm. They both looked down at the wallet, and then the twig that clutched onto it.

"Thanks."

_Haru's okay I guess._

A voice called for Haru and Yamaken's attention, "Hey, you two rebels clean up inside while I go get something from the store." Misawa called out, face still irritated.

_He's my rival when Shizuku's around though, but for now, he's a friend._

* * *

**A/N: Meh, another short chapter. Please do review though. **


End file.
